nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgon
Racial Traits +2 Con +2 Cha Gorgons have incredibly strong forces of personality, and scales to match. Type: '''Gorgons are Humanoids with the Serpentfolk subtype '''Medium: Gorgons are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal speed: Gorgons have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Gorgons can see in the dark up to 60 feet. All-Around Vision: A gorgon's snake-hair allows her to see in all directions. Gorgons gain a +4 race bonus to Perception checks and cannot be flanked. Bite attack: A gorgon's natural bite attack is considered a secondary attack dealing 1d6 damage + poison. Poison: Bite - injury; save Fort (DC 10 +1/2 her HD + her Con modifier) negates; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 2 consecutive saves. Gorgon Immunity: A gorgon is immune to the petrified condition unless it is caused by her own reflection. A gorgon is immune to any gorgon's poison. Petrification Gaze (Su): Once per day as a standard action you gain a gaze attack with a range of 30 ft., this lasts until the beginning of your next turn. A subject of your gaze attack must make a successful Fortitude save (DC 10 +1/2 your HD + your Cha modifier) or gain the petrified condition for 1 round per HD you possess. This ability is usable 1/day. If you possess at least 11 HD the subject gains the petrified condition permanently. Snake Body: Due to having the lower body of a constrictor snake, gorgon cannot be tripped, and do not have a feet slot for magic items. Languages: Gorgons begin play speaking Common and Terran. Gorgons with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Alternate Racial Traits Born with the Bow Some gorgon fight as if they were born with a bow in their hand. They gain a +1 competence bonus to damage rolls made with chosen bow type. Further, if a foe attacks them with that chosen bow type, they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class against that weapon. This racial trait replaces the poison racial trait. Cold Ones Ancestry Some gorgon bloodlines trace their linage back to greenfolk, offspring born of lizardfolk and gorgon parentage. These gorgon can hold their breaths for 5 minutes per point of Constitution. In addition, their webbed hands and feet grant them a +2 racial bonus on Swim checks. Finally, these gorgon gain two claw attacks as secondary weapons. The claws inflict damage based on their size(Medium: 1d4, Large: 1d6). This racial trait replaces the gorgon immunity, and all-around vision racial traits. Euryale Daughter Curiosity: Some gorgon need to know, and experience a never ending wanderlust. They are often forced to use their wits and observations for survival, and as such, they seek out knowledge of their world with a passion; others are just simply that curious. Once per day, they may add a +2 morale bonus to an attack roll or skill check, but only when entering a location they have previously not explored (subject to GM adjudication). In addition these gorgon come to specialize in a handful of skills over the course of their travels. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such gorgon gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the petrifying gaze and all-around vision traits. Gorgeous Gorgon A rare number of gorgon are intoxicating—visions of beauty, desire incarnate, harkening back to the splendor that was the original sister. They gain a +2 racial bonus on all Charisma based skill checks made against those creatures that could be sexually attracted to them. This racial trait replaces the darkvision racial trait. Hedonism Some gorgon openly embrace life and all its pleasures. They receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against necromantic spells and effects. This racial trait replaces the poison racial trait. Gorgon’s Daughter Some gorgon have an affinity for the divine elemental powers of earth and rural life of the Way of Gorgon, that grants them greater powers. Gorgon with this racial trait with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively and are treated as one level higher when casting divine spells with the earth descriptor, and the archetype class features of the swamp and gorgonic shaman, plus the revelations of the oracle's stone mystery. This ability does not give them early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers they could use without this ability. This racial trait replaces the petrifying gaze and all-around vision traits. Outcast These gorgon have been exiled from their sisterhood, they also have come to believe that they are accursed; they know that they are not fully part of any community especially their sisterhood. Perception and Survival are always class skills. If they gain another ability that grants these skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus to these skills instead. This racial trait replaces the gorgon immunity racial trait. Snake-less visage A gorgon with this racial trait is born without there normal snake hair, instead getting human hair. They loss all round vision but gain Serpentine Compression as a bonus feat Sthein Ancestry Some gorgon trace their linage back to Sthein, the offspring born of a mystical blending of nagas and greater gorgon bloodlines. Their base speed is increased to 40 ft. This racial trait replaces the normal speed and gorgon immunity racial traits and you must possess snake body in order to select this trait. Sthenno’s Daughter Some gorgon have an affinity for the arcane elemental powers of earth and urban life of the Way of Sthenno, that grants them greater powers. Gorgon with this racial trait gain a gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively and are treated as one level higher when casting arcane spells with the earth descriptor, bloodline powers of the earth elemental bloodline,. This ability does not give them early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers they could use without this ability. This racial trait replaces the petrifying gaze and all-around vision traits. Favored Class Bonuses Alchemist: Add +1 on Craft (alchemy) checks to craft poison and +1/3 on the DCs of poisons the alchemist creates. Bard: Add +1 to the bard's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid's natural armor bonus when using wild shape. Magus: Select one known magus arcana usable only once per day. The magus adds +1/6 to the number of times it can be used per day. Once that magus arcana is usable twice per day, the magus must select a different magus arcana. Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Rogue: Add +1 to the rogue's CMD when resisting a grapple or reposition attempt. Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Adapted from In the Company of Gorgon by Rite Publishing Category:Race Category:3rd Party Category:Homebrew